


【卡带】松街上的陌生人

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Intersex Obito, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 带土像一颗无比闪耀的星星，掉进卡卡西和琳的世界。后来，卡卡西意识到他根本不是一颗普通的星星，而是他的恒星。⚠️双性带土 intersex Obito⚠️分级有可能根据内容的展开而升级是《老饼福利》前传，关于卡带琳三个人的童年到少年时期的故事。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob, 卡带 - Relationship
Series: 神威拖拉机 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Kudos: 1





	【卡带】松街上的陌生人

小小的卡卡西第一次意识到自己可以认字，是在能够读懂这条街的街名那一刻。

“松，街。”他模模糊糊地发出这两个字，感到口中像是坠满了松果，一阵松木的香味直冲鼻窦。

“这就是我们家所在的街道，卡卡西要记住哦，” 朔茂站在他身后，低下头冲他微笑。爸爸身后的松林在风中此起彼伏地摇晃着，树梢那么高，高到风筝都上不去的地方。

卡卡西“嗯”地应着爸爸的话，感受他厚实的手掌在头顶抚过。他又一次抬头看着绿白相间的街牌，一阵悸动从胸中升起。原来这两个字是这样读出来啊，原来读出来的时候，似乎也就让这个地方从此属于我了。

小小的卡卡西并不知道，人与一个地方的牵绊，往往就发生在最不经意的一刻。

旗木家在松街的这一端。而沿着总是被松针铺满的人行道走五百步，就到了这条街的尽头。那里有一幢好看的白房子，父亲说门口写的两个字读作“原野”。卡卡西背着书包，坐在父亲的车里时，思索着。

白房子门口的标牌最下面，有烫金的一个奇怪标志。卡卡西不止一次凑上去看，是一条蛇盘绕着权杖，看起来十分神气。卡卡西用手指在副驾驶前面的挡板上按照记忆画出那图形。父亲瞥一眼他，问他在做什么。卡卡西没有说话。

他总记得，那幢房子的窗户里时不时会探出半个褐色的小脑袋，一定是跟他差不多大的小孩。

父亲看着他沉默的样子，岔开话题向他介绍上小学第一天应该注意的地方。要记得与小朋友一起分享自己的午饭便当，要记得向老师和别的同学问好，要记得...

“知道啦，爸爸。” 卡卡西低着头说。他并没有不想去上学，只是要面对那么多陌生的面孔，总是一件麻烦事。

到达学校门口时，卡卡西仍旧低着头随父亲走向红色的校门。突然，父亲停了下来，向旁边的几个人转过脸。

“原野先生，今天也送女儿来学校吗？” 父亲面带微笑地看着眼前的男人。

卡卡西抬起头，一个和他年龄相仿的小女孩站在面前，身边一左一右是两个穿着考究的男女，相比应该是她的父母。

“是啊，真凑巧，您也是送儿子来报道？” 小女孩身边的褐发男人伸出手，与父亲握手。

卡卡西紧盯着小女孩，她似乎有些害羞，却强作镇定地冲他礼貌微笑了一下，便抓住妈妈的手，向后害羞地退了一步。

“没错，卡卡西，快向原野叔叔阿姨问好！” 父亲牵着他的手稍稍用力。

“叔叔阿姨，你们好。” 卡卡西抬起头，努力作出微笑的表情。“你好，” 他冲对面的小女孩小声说。

“琳，快问好呀，卡卡西都主动说你好了！” 小女孩身边的妈妈摸摸她的头发。

“… 你好，卡卡西，我叫琳。”


End file.
